First Tale
by Salixia
Summary: Fairy Tail. Ce nom n'est inconnu à personne. Le pays de Fiore entier connaît cette guilde dévastatrice. Toujours joyeux et prêts à aider les autres, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient aussi bruyants que violents. Pourtant, malgré leur puissance, ils gisaient tous inertes sur un sol froid et fissuré. Recouverts de blessures, leurs sangs coulaient. Commet cela est-il possible ?


First Tale

2.0

**Chapitre 1**

_Fairy Tail. Ce nom n'est inconnu à personne. Le pays de Fiore entier connaît cette guilde dévastatrice. Toujours joyeux et prêts à aider les autres, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient aussi bruyants que violents. Pourtant, malgré leur puissance, ils gisaient tous inertes sur un sol froid et fissuré. Recouverts de blessures, leurs sangs coulaient. Devant eux se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, aux longues jambes et à la poitrine plutôt volumineuse. Elle regardait ce carnage avec les yeux grands ouverts, remplis de larmes. Le corps tremblant, elle s'effondra au sol et son visage se tordit en une effroyable grimace. Les litres de larmes qu'elle versait étaient accompagnés par un violent orage._

_« __**Non… Les… amis… Tout le monde… Non… Non... NOON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! NON, NON, NON ! Je refuse d'y croire ! Tout cela… est impossible… Tout ceci, n'est qu'un cauchemar, pas vrai ? … Je dois… me réveiller…**__ »_

_Une autre silhouette apparut derrière la jeune femme. Munie d'un poignard, cette ombre,__qui semblait être celle d'un homme, s'approcha d'elle, sans faire le moindre bruit. À moins que les sanglots et le tonnerre empêchaient celle-ci de l'entendre arriver._

_Dans un éclair aveuglant, il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et vint planter son poignard dans le dos de la jeune femme qui tomba au sol, les yeux grands ouverts._

Dans le village de Magnolia, il y avait un dortoir du nom de Fairy Hills. Ce bâtiment avait la forme d'un grand « H » et était de couleurs sobres. Les murs blancs étaient ornés de briques rouges et grises ce qui donnaient un air de château à la bâtisse. Comme son nom le laisse deviner, est relié à la guilde de magicien la plus puissante du pays : Fairy Tail. En ce lieu se trouvaient de multiples chambres où logeaient de nombreuses fées. Mais pour le moment, nous allons nous concentrer sur une fée en particulier, ou plutôt l'exceed de cette petite créature.

Charles, la petite chatte blanche de la dragon slayer prénommée Wendy, se réveilla en trombe, des sueurs froides sur le front.

« **Un… rêve… Ou alors… Une prémonition ?** » Elle secoua sa tête, chassant cette affreuse pensée de son esprit.

Un rêve. Ou du moins, un cauchemar. Oui. Ceci n'était qu'un effroyable cauchemar.

Encore enveloppée dans les draps de son lit, Charles se tourna pour faire face à sa coéquipière qui roupillait paisiblement. Elle sourit brièvement avant de la réveiller doucement.

« **-** **Wendy. Dépêche-toi de te lever avant d'être en retard !** Rouspéta-t-elle gentiment afin de ne pas trop brusquer la petite tête bleue qui se cachait sous sa couverture.

- **Mmm… Charles… Laisses-moi… dormir encore un peu… S'il-te-plaît… **» Marmonna la jeune dragon slayer, encore endormie.

N'aimant pas créer de l'agitation dès le matin, la jeune exceed céda en soupirant. Sans faire de bruit, elle alla faire sa toilette et s'habilla d'une petite robe rose puis coiffa sa douce et soyeuse queue de chat d'un petit nœud de la même couleur.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le grand bâtiment où se réunissaient les célèbres magiciens de la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail, la bataille générale matinale avait lieu. Comme à leur habitude, le dragon slayer de feu et le mage de glace s'injuriaient et cherchaient à prouver à l'autre qui était le plus fort.

Accoudée au bar, la jeune magicienne stellaire regardait ce chahut, toujours aussi désespérée qu'à son habitude. Elle se retourna vers la belle barmaid aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux aussi bleus que la couleur de la mer des îles paradisiaques. Lucy admira son amie quelques instants puis lui commanda poliment un verre de jus de fruit. Elle fut servit rapidement. La ravissante mage de rang S Mirajane, qui était aussi la barmaid de la guilde, lui fit un sourire radieux et relança la conversation.

« **- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Natsu ?**

**- Hein ? Qu-Que veux-tu dire par là ? N-Natsu et moi sommes partenaires.** **Rien de plus…** Bégaya la jeune femme blonde, étonnée par la question de son amie.

**- Ah bon ? Alors dis-moi, pourquoi rougis-tu ?** Ricana-t-elle, taquinant sa camarde qui devenait écarlate.

**- C-Comment ça ?! J-Je ne rougis pas ! C-C'est de ta faute aussi… Tu es toujours en train de me taquiner…** S'exclama la mage, faisant apparaître une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

**- Je rigole voyons ! Mais bon, je pense que Natsu et toi formez un très joli couple !**

**- M-..**

**- Je suis sûre que vos enfants seront très mignons quand ils gambaderont en m'appelant « tata Mira » ! **» S'imagina la mage, se dandinant sur elle-même.

La jeune mage aux cheveux semblables au blé soupira avant de lâcher :

« **Tu es irrécupérable, Mira.** »

Lucy posa son regard sur le mage en question et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son doux visage. Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour lui ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment… Cependant, à chaque fois que ce garçon s'approchait d'elle, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, quand elle le voyait, elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps musclé et elle frémissait de plaisir face à cette sensation. La jeune femme se surprit à penser qu'elle pouvait peut-être éprouver des sentiments amoureux envers son camarade et ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevint calme. Les mages sentirent frissons et sueurs froides leurs parcourir le dos lorsqu'ils virent apparaître Titania dans l'encadrement de l'immense porte en bois. Seule Mirajane souriait encore.

Les deux mages qui avaient provoqués la bataille, à savoir Gray Fullbuster et Natsu Dragneel, se firent un câlin et s'efforcèrent de sourire en criant simultanément :

« **Mon meilleur ami ! Comme je t'aime ! **»

La majestueuse Reine des fées passa devant l'assemblée –qui s'était divisé en deux- et ne leur fit aucune remarque, ce qui choqua tous ceux présents dans la salle. La monstrueuse et élégante jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates s'avança lentement. Son air sévère ne quittait pas son visage fin. Elle s'assit à côté de Lucy, et s'empressa de manger le fraisier que la barmaid venait de poser sur le bar.

Une fois qu'elle eut avalé son énième part de gâteau, elle appela les deux garçons qui avaient prétendus être meilleurs amis quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils accoururent immédiatement, de peur de se faire réprimander par la mage chevalier.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Lucy et leur annonça :

«** Nous allons****en mission. Allez préparer vos affaires, nous partons dans trente minutes. Rendez-vous à la gare. **»

« **- Allez Natsu ! Dépêche-toi un peu !** Cria la jeune femme blonde, exaspérée par son ami qui traînait derrière et cherchait désespérément un échappatoire afin de ne pas prendre le train.

**- Mais… On peut y aller à pied !** Lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement rose, transpirant de peur et de malaise.

- **Natsu.** Dit une autre voix féminine, d'un ton menaçant.

-** E-Erza ? **»

La monstrueuse silhouette d'Erza se dessina par-dessus le mage, qui tremblait en se retournant doucement. La mage chevalier s'avançait en traînant un chariot rempli de nombreuses valises. Son armure cliquetait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Lucy soupira au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Natsu à genoux devant Erza, lui suppliant d'être clémente avec lui. Quand le mage vêtu d'un pantalon banal et d'une chemise invisible arriva, il se fit un immense plaisir à se moquer de son camarade.

Après que Titania ait attrapé le pauvre dragon slayer par les cheveux, la petite troupe entra finalement dans le train malgré les railleries enfantines de la pauvre chose aux cheveux rose. Le petit chat bleu de celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur les jambes de la mage stellaire et se mit à plaindre son fidèle ami. Lorsque le train démarra, la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate assomma son camarade afin de lui éviter de souffrir le martyr pendant le trajet. À ce moment là, la blonde regarda son amie, d'un air interrogateur.

« **- Dis, Erza, en quoi consiste cette mission, au juste ?**

**- Je ne vous l'ai****pas dit ?**

**- Et bien, non…** »

En effet, la Reine des fées ne leurs avait pas laissé d'autres choix que d'accepter de partir avec elle. De ce fait, elle ne leurs avait pas expliqué où ils se rendaient ni pourquoi.

L'air pensif, la fée écarlate regarda sa camarade dans les yeux avant de lui répondre brièvement.

« - **Nous partons à Belbeùs. La prime de la mission s'élève à cinq-cent millions de jewels.**

- **C-Cinq-cent millions ?! **Vociférèrent la mage aux cheveux flavescents ainsi que son camarade qui ne portait maintenant plus que son caleçon et le petit chat.

- **Oui. Cinq-cent millions.** » Répéta Erza en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine de fer.

Les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, les deux mages se regardèrent. En quoi consistait cette mission pour qu'elle vaille une telle somme ?! Se demandèrent-ils. Cependant, leur camarade n'ajouta rien de plus.

«** Je suis presque sûre que ça va être une aventure terrifiante.. **» Pensa Lucy, inquiète.

Cependant, elle s'imagina aussi tout ce qu'elle pourrait s'acheter avec une telle somme ! Avec ça, son loyer serait assuré pour un bon moment ! Elle se souvint ensuite d'une jolie petite robe un peu chère qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois qu'elle était allée en ville… Peut-être irait-elle l'acheter. Après tout, elle serait sûrement très attirante dans celle-ci.

Les mages s'endormaient doucement, ou regardaient le paysage défiler par la fenêtre pendant le reste du voyage. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils entendirent les hauts parleurs du train qui diffusaient le message du chef de gare.

« **Le train est arrivé à la gare de Belbeùs. Veuillez laisser sortir les passagers avant de monter à votre tour dans les wagons. Veuillez ne pas vous bousculer en sortant ou en montant du véhicule. Veillez à ne rien oublier dans le train**. »

Les mages sortirent rapidement du wagon avec leurs nombreux bagages et partirent de la gare. Bien évidemment, ils furent ralentis par le boulet qu'était Salamander, encore malade du voyage.

Quand ils furent tous hors de l'énorme bâtiment ils s'arrêtèrent simultanément. Natsu, fatigué et malade du voyage, s'écroula au sol, blanc comme un linge. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme un fœtus et se tint le ventre en gémissant de douleur. Ses camardes, habitués par ce cinéma ne firent pas plus attention à lui et contemplèrent la ville.

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la ville. De nombreuses maisons aux façades archaïques étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres et formaient une longue allée qui menait à une majestueuse fontaine. La rue était pavée de dalles brunes mouchetées de gris ce qui donnait, avec les habitations, un certain charme à la rue. Après un moment, Lucy prit la parole.

« - **Qu'il n'y est personne à la gare, ça ne m'a pas choquée mais là…** Murmura-t-elle presque.

- **Dis Erza,** commença Gray, **Belbeùs n'est pas censé être une ville commerçante et pleine d'animation ?**

**-** **Si. Même moi, je suis surprise de ne voir personne.**

**- Il n'y a pas un chat qui traîne !** Affirma Happy, qui avait survolé les alentour.

**- Hlfkgnvvvvv rjkb….** Fit Natsu toujours à terre, portant un de ses mains à sa bouche.

**- Natsu, nous sommes sortis du train, qu'y-a-t-il ? »** Demanda Lucy, inquiète par le comportement de son ami.

Elle se pencha à son niveau et posa sa douce main sur le front de son camarade. Il était bouillant. Est-ce seulement parce qu'il est le dragon slayer de feu ? La mage stellaire n'en était pas sûre. Elle décida d'emmener Natsu à la fontaine pour l'hydrater un peu.

**« - Mrhgmmmgrtehfe… !** Sembla contester la mage, pâlissant de plus en plus.

**- Je crains qu'il soit incapable de se mouvoir jusque là-bas.** Répondit Erza à la mage blonde en regardant son camarade, avec son expression impassible sur le visage. Cependant, un brin d'inquiétude était audible dans le ton qu'elle avait employé.

**- Que faisons-nous ? **Demanda alors la tête blonde qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son camarade qui commençait à transpirer.

**- On devrait chercher s'il n'y a pas un médecin qui soit ouvert…** Proposa le mage de glace, peu convaincu qu'ils puissent trouver quoi que ce soit d'ouvert dans cette ville.

**- Bonne idée.**

**- Mais avant rhabille-toi, s'il-te-plaît.** Fit la mage blonde, le visage blasé.

**- Mes fringues !** » Cria alors le mage qui s'était retrouvé nu.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Une silhouette se dessina au loin.

« - **Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda la personne qui s'avançait lentement, méfiante.

- **Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail.** Répondit Titania d'un ton ferme.

- **Fairy Tail…** Répéta la silhouette, ayant l'air de réfléchir.

- **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…** Avoua la mage stellaire à voix basse.

**- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Rentrez chez vous, je vous prie. C'est dangereux.**

**- Merci de vous inquiétez pour nous mais nous ne repartirons pas. Nous avons été mandatés pour sauver cette ville, et nous le ferons.**

**- Vous avez été mandatés vous dîtes… Et bien, il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard, nous sommes déjà sur place. Au revoir.** Rétorqua la silhouette, d'un ton sec.

**- Nous ne partirons pas.** Affirma une nouvelle fois la Reine des fées en ne battant pas un cil.

**- Ah.** »

La personne continua de s'approcher des mages, doucement. Cette personne, qui semblait être une fille, portait une longue cape noire à capuche qui dissimulait son visage. Elle avait un pantalon serré noir et des bottines de la même couleur. Sa cape, partiellement déchirée, laissait apparaître deux katanas attachés à la taille de celle qui semblait être une femme. En effet, une poitrine plutôt abondante était mise en valeur par la tenue qu'elle portait.

- **Pourtant, votre ami à l'air mal en point**. »Remarqua-t-elle en désignant Natsu qui gisait toujours près de Lucy.

En effet, Natsu transpirait et pâlissait toujours plus. Son visage était tordu en une grimace remplie d'agonie. Il serra ses genoux contre son torse, peut-être pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur.

Ses camardes ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état. Et pourtant, ils avaient l'habitude de le voir souffrir à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient un quelconque moyen de transport.

**« - Une cape trouée et trop serrée, c'est plutôt glauque comme tenue vestimentaire… **Commenta la mage blonde, plus inquiète que jamais.

**- Vous trouvez ?**

**- Ç-ça vous va très bien quand même !** Paniqua la constellationniste.

**- Ah…**

**- T'es qui ?** Demanda sèchement Gray.

**- Est-ce vraiment important comme détail ?**

**- Oui. Il est préférable de connaître le nom de nos ennemis avant de leur faire mordre la poussière. **» Lui répondit-t-il sur le même ton.

Natsu se tordit encore plus de douleur. Lucy tenta de lui faire lever la tête afin qu'il puisse respirer de l'air frais. Elle voulut se rendre à la fontaine avec Natsu, quitte à devoir le porter, pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir. Pourtant, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se ravisa et fit un signe de tête à son camarade Happy qui pleurait de peur face à l'état de son compagnon de toujours. Il secoua légèrement sa petite tête de haut en bas et observa les alentours.

« **- C'est toi qui fait ça ? **Questionna brutalement Erza.

**- Non.**

**- Difficile de te croire.**

**- Et bien, ne me croyez pas si vous le voulez mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi.**

**- Alors qui est-ce ?**

**- …**

**- Répond-moi.**

**- C'est-**

**-Tais-toi. **Fit une voix grave.

**-Ah... Tu es là.** »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sauta du haut d'une maison et se plaça aux côtés de la jeune femme qui le regarda. Les mages se mirent en garde.

« - **Inutile de dévoiler nos secret à des gens qui vont mourir.**

**- M-Mourir ?!** S'exclamèrent la blonde et le petit chat, apeurés.

- **Votre ami est un dragon slayer ?** Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant d'eux.

- **Ne t'approche pas ! **Fit Erza en dégainant une épée devant elle.

**- Une épéiste...** » Constata le jeune brun en observant la Reine des fées et sa camarade à tour de rôle.

L'inconnue posa son index sur le tranchant de l'épée de la mage aux cheveux écarlate et la repoussa avant de s'accroupir vers le malade. Elle fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit une fiole.

Alors que les mages la regardaient avec surprise et méfiance, elle prit la tête du malade et lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole.

« - **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?!** Demanda Happy, paniqué.

**- Rassurez-vous, il ne va pas mourir. L'air de cette ville est quelque peu nocif aux dragons slayers mais avec ceci, il ne lui arrivera rien.**

**- Pourquoi seulement eux ?** Interrogea Lucy, curieuse.

**- Ce sont les seuls êtres humains qui ont l'odorat assez développé pour être atteint.**

**- Est-ce vous les responsables de ce phénomène ?**

**- Non. Sinon, vous pouvez être surs que je l'aurais laissé agoniser.** Affirma-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- **Hé Hyu ! Pourquoi le sauver alors qu'on va sûrement devoir les tuer ?**

**- Je ne m'appelle pas 'Hyu'.** Lui répondit-elle froidement.

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pardonne-moi, Hyuna**. Se reprit-il en se moquant presque.

**-… Rentrons.** Rétorqua-elle en se relevant et en tournant le dos aux mages de Fairy Tail.

**- Le maître risque de se fâcher s'il apprend qu'on les a laissé s'échapper de la sorte…** » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis lui répondit :

«** - Tu as raison.**

**- A quelle guilde appartenez-vous ?** Demanda Erza, suspicieuse.

**- Ce détail a peu d'importance.** »

Erza pointa de nouveau son épée sur l'inconnue qui ne bougea pas.

« **- Es-tu sûre de vouloir te battre contre elle, Épéiste ?** Demanda le brun en s'approchant un peu de la troupe, un rictus narquois sur son visage fin.

**- Si vous vous opposez à nous, il est évident que oui. **Lui répondit-elle en posant son regard vers son interlocuteur.

**- Soit.** »

La prénommée Hyuna donna un coup de pied dans l'épée de son adversaire qui écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

« **C'est moi ton adversaire.** »


End file.
